


falling off the wall (a spade to the head)

by summerdayghost



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: “I worry about you and your secret.”
Relationships: Kendall Roy/Roman "Romulus" Roy
Kudos: 8





	falling off the wall (a spade to the head)

“I worry about you,” Kendall said as if Roman would find that remotely believable, unsuspicious, and without nefarious motivation, “and your secret.”

Roman’s condition was the furthest thing from secret. If it were secret their father wouldn’t have started calling him Romulus. He didn’t bring that up.

Instead he said, “I’m doing just fine.”

“Have there,” Kendall was twitchy, “have there been any incidents recently?”

“No. Fuck you.”

Roman hadn’t killed anyone since he was a teenager. Kendall didn’t say anything right away, and Roman couldn’t tell if the beast in him wanted to rip him apart or fuck him.


End file.
